1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method for controlling status displaying of a print job according to presence of an output at a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been provided a technology for appropriately displaying status information of a print job during a period from issuance of a print instruction from an application to completion of printing on a recording medium by a printing apparatus, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-107980. According to the technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-107980, a status monitor continues monitoring of print jobs as long as they are present in a print queue. When processing is started from a standby status and the printing has become in progress (print-in-progress status), a display unit displays the status.
A printer driver that generates and manages print jobs may delete from the print queue a print job set to a print-in-progress status based on print setting set for the print jobs. For example, a preview activation module, which is a module of the printer driver, temporarily deletes the print job at the time of print preview displaying.
A status information display module checks setting of the print job to have become a print-in-progress status, and displays a status information display screen to notify a user of the status of the print job.
For the print job to which displaying of a print preview screen has been set, the status information display screen is displayed since the print job has been set to the print-in-progress status. However, the print job is not output by the printing apparatus, and is deleted from the print queue by the preview activation module during print previewing. Thus, the status information display module immediately deletes the status information display screen that has been displayed.
Thus, when the printer driver processes the print job to which the print preview displaying has been set, the status information display screen is displayed, and then immediately deleted. This results into a possibility that the user may misunderstand that the print job is cancelled even when the print job itself is being previewed.